


Protective Innocence

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU (NSFW Collection) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, SLOTH IS MY SON AND HE IS PRECIOUS, a precious innocent lil' demon baby, brief smut - if that at all, fluffy dorky drabble, poor baby, seriously this is just fluff, sin children AU, some dorky fluff about what we were talking about all day bth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloth accidentally walks in on Bill and Dipper, but he doesn't understand what it was they were doing- instead he thinks Bill was hurting Dipper and decides he needs to protect him until Bill learns how to be nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> My son is precious, okAY ????

Bill breathed a low and heavy laugh as he dug his nails harder into Dipper’s hips, getting a sharp gasp at the action. Dipper was on his knees and elbows, facing the wall as he stared over his shoulder at the demon behind him. Bill had one foot firm on the floor while his other leg was bent and his knee digging at the edge of the bed, and while Dipper was fully naked with his clothes tossed carelessly to the floor he himself still had his slacks on and pulled down to his mid-thigh.

Dipper’s fingers balled the sheets, rocking his hips back against the man’s own, whispering a quiet but needy plea, “H-harder…!”

“Does Kitten want his master to be rougher with him?” Bill whispered in a tune as he tugged his human’s hips back against his in a quick and harsh manner that got him gasping.

He hissed an approval and wiggled his hips more, arching his back down to the bed to get a better angle. Drool collected at the edge of his mouth and ran down his chin without a care in the world. His dark eyes rolled back when he felt long fingers tangle tightly in his hair and crane his head back with a harsh jerk, the nails digging into his already bruised skin pressed harder while Bill leaned closer to him.

The demon licked his upturned lips, “Good God, kid, you’re such a _bad_ boy, aren’t you?”

The hand in his hair dropped and pulled back, he expected it to return to its original place on his hip but never did. Waiting a few seconds until there was a loud slap followed by a burning sting along his backside, Dipper instantly whined and knitted his eyebrows together when he received a second spank.

“N-noo,” he whispered out of breath, his knees and arms ached but he couldn’t care at all, all he cared about at the moment was Bill and the pleasant pain creeping up his spine with every slap of his hand, “No, I’m a good boy! I’m a good boy a good boy, please, I’m a good bo-“

“Dad…?”

Bill instantly stopped and stared over to the slightly ajar bedroom door, taking a full three seconds to realize that it was in fact opened, “W-what are you doing with Dip-dad…?”

Oh no… Dipper’s eyes widened at the familiar voice of the sin. Without even having to think he crawled up till the other man was no longer inside of him, grabbing him and pulling him onto the bed and hastily pulling the comforter over their lap. He swallowed hard as he wiped the saliva from his mouth.

“Nothing! He wasn’t doing anything, sweetheart!” Dipper answered Sloth with his normal sweet-tone he used with him, looking over at Bill who was staring blankly at the sin, “What’s wrong?”

“I-I had a bad dream,” Sloth stared with wide blue eyes full of concern, staring from Bill to Dipper and back as he threatened to take another step into the room, “But… But it looked like Dad was hitting you…”

Bill sighed heavily through his nose and snapped his fingers, getting Dipper to wince at the action and watch as he stood up from bed now fully clothed and completely right- albeit aside from his annoyed attitude. The older demon walked over to the door and manually spun the sin around and led him out of the room with a hand against his back. Sloth looked over his shoulder at Dipper as he stumbled over his small feet.

“Come on,” Bill spoke and closed the door to his and Dipper’s room.

 “But… Dip-dad, and yo-“

“It’s very late, little one,” He continued and cut him off, “I’ll make sure your dreams are sweet and that you get to bed quickly…”

Dipper had buried his burning face in his hands, trying not to cry a whine of embarrassment while he tried to figure out what had exactly just happened- it happened so quickly and it didn’t seem real at all. But it was real… He sighed heavily and pulled himself out of the bed to retrieve a random pair of pajama pants and slip them on. He climbed back into bed and wriggled to leave room for Bill for when he returned. He did so no more than ten minutes later, he didn’t bother pulling the blankets back as he climbed back onto Dipper with a small smile and quick kiss to his jawline.

“Now, Kitten~, C-“

“Bill, no.”

The demon pulled back and looked down at him with a confused and taken back expression, “What do you mean? Come on!”

“No, I’m not in the mood anymore. And how are you still in the mood? Your _son_ just walked in on us!” He sat up and pushed the other back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“How are you not in the mood? I had to leave mid-fuck and you’re just, not in the mood anymore? How does that work?” Bill snorted a laugh and poked his human’s stomach.

Dipper rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh and leaned back against the pillows, “Yeah, Bill, so sorry about that. Amazing how difficult it is to stay hard when all the blood in your body is rushing to your face in embarrassed mortification rather than to your dick.”

“Well!” Bill gawked, “Well, what am I supposed to do now!?”

“You can take your place in bed and sleep, or you can figure out something else by yourself. And keep your voice down, I do not need another child walking in on us- on you whining about getting off.”

* * *

 

Dipper was in the kitchen fumbling with dishes and cereal boxes as he cleaned up after the six sins, the missing one walking into the room after waking up an hour later than the others. Sloth spoke with his usual smaller voice he had when he was tired, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Dipper gave him a warm smile and turned to grab down a mug to make the other some hot chocolate, “Did you sleep okay? Did your dream go away?”

He nodded and pulled out a chair to climb on and sit at the table, he watched Dipper sweep the mess of unlucky Lucky Charms from the counter and into the trash with his hands before he moved back to get his drink. The human handed it over to him as he spoke again, “Well that’s good, that’s one great thing about having a dream demon as a father, right? Get those nasty dreams to go away easily.”

“Dipper…” Sloth’s voice was serious, looking down at the red cup in front of him and watching the steam lace and tangle in the air, “What were you and Dad doing last night?”

His voice caught in his throat and he felt the blood leave his face leaving him cold, his voice cracking a bit as he spoke, “W-what do you mean? We were just sleeping, that’s what you do at night, silly.”

“You two weren’t sleeping….”

“We-well, what, what do you think we were doing then?” He smiled nervously at him and awaited his answer.

Sloth knitted his eyebrows together as he thought, chewing on his lip before he spoke, “It, looked like dad was hurting you… From behind…?”

Dipper let out a sigh of relief- wait he wasn’t even sure if he should be relieved or not. The kid was a sin, a demon, he was thousands of years old and he didn’t know what sex was…? He shook his head to get back to the conversation, “Oh, sweetheart, Bill wasn’t hurting me at all.”

“Then what was he doing..?” Sloth watched as Dipper grabbed his own cup and poured more coffee before taking a seat next to him at the table.

He shrugged and looked at the table in thought before smiling at him, “He was helping me, of course!”

“Helping you with what?” There was a genuine curiosity in the sin’s eyes that made Dipper inwardly cry in embarrassed frustration.

“Um, he was helping me, to get to sleep!” he smiled nervously, “I told you, dream demons are so handy when you’re with them- whether like lovers or parents!”

“I’ve never seen dad help someone get to sleep like that before,” Sloth looked confused again, his blue eyes searching Dipper for some unknown answer before he sighed to himself, “Are you sure he wasn’t hurting you? You know, you don’t have to lie, I know my dad can be mean…”

“He’s just as sweet as he is mean,” Dipper spoke and took a drink of his coffee. He looked at the sin who was still confused, if not even more so. He reached over and nudged the other’s cup, “Come on, you like hot chocolate in the morning, I made it for you.”

Carefully and quickly Sloth grabbed Dipper’s hand in with both of his own, holding him as his eyebrows knitted together- pushing the sleeve of his shirt up to see the faint bruises at his wrists, “Dipper! He was hurting you!”

“Nonono sweetheart he wa-!”

“Why, why would dad hurt you though?” Sloth pouted angrily as he thought very an answer to himself, still holding firmly at Dipper’s hand with his own small hand.

As if just on cue Bill hummed happily and walked in to look down at Dipper’s panicked expression, his golden gaze narrowed from them both before he smiled at Sloth, “Hey sweetheart! How about we make up for that bad dream with some ice cream?”

“Dad! Why are you being mean to Dip-dad!” Sloth angrily pouted up at the demon, who was staring down with wide eyed mock-confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Last night you were telling him he was bad and then I saw you spank him, why did you do that!?” Dipper whined silently to himself as he flushed, hearing the faint familiar snicker from a certain older sister of the sin from the other room.

“Well, he was being a bad boy of course!” Bill spoke it as if it were the most obvious and innocent thing ever, almost offended that the young demon would even ask him such a question.

“That’s a lie! Dip-dad is never bad or mean and he’s always nice and he doesn’t deserve to be hurt! You need to be nice with him.”

“Oh I most certainly will! I will have to learn how to, how about we start with that ice cream treat!” Bill took one step closer to Dipper only to have Sloth jump down from his chair and stand between them.

“Sloth sweetheart, don’t you want ice cream?” Bill blinked and looked down at him with slight confusion.

The sin huffed and crossed his arms firmly over his chest, “I do! But me and Dip-dad are going alone, you need to learn to be nice!”

There was a whined growl when Sloth was picked up back Bill, the dream demon giving him a loving smile, “But I want to! I’m being nice by-“

“No!” Sloth huffed again angrily, “You need to learn to be nice on your own without buying your way out of things!”

Dipper held back a snort as Bill blinked, the small demon wriggling in his hold until he placed him back down on the ground. Sloth turned and tugged at Dipper’s hand as he spoke proudly, “Come on Dip-dad! I’ll make up for dad being a huge JERK!”

“O-okay,” he spoke with a wide smile, trying not to laugh as he looked over his shoulder. Bill gritted his teeth and leaned on the table as he raised an eyebrow at him.

_I’ll let him make it up to you for me until he tires himself out and allows me to ‘apologize’._

Dipper finally snickered as he grabbed his keys from the small table next to the front door.

_You could take some notes from the little guy! He sure knows how to make it up to someone~!_

* * *

 

The entire day even after they had gotten back was spent with Dipper being led around by Sloth, the sin clinging to him protectively and tugging him when Bill got to close to him. Once dinner was over and he helped with Dipper and Bill with the dishes while the rest of the household went off to do whatever it was they wanted to do. Sloth never moving from between the two the entire time.

Bill leaned down a bit, trying to hide his proud smile as he spoke to the younger, “Alright, darling it’s time for bed!”

Sloth nodded and took Dipper’s hand and pulled him to the stairs, “Dip-dad you can sleep with me tonight, I’ll make sure dad won’t hurt you like last night- you don’t have to lie to me, no you don’t! Come on, I’ll let you sleep on Teddy’s side of the bed, he wont like it but I can make it up to him later.”

“Alright,” Dipper smiled at him and walked up the stairs with him, “But first I have to get into my pajamas! And get a blanket, I don’t want you or Teddy to get cold because of me.”

Bill gawked at them with his hands on his hips, hearing the snicker and tease echo through his ears of his human’s thoughts. He growled loudly to himself and flicked the lights off before he stormed off after them, “No! Nonononono! Okay, Sloth, I let you do this all day! Dipper sleeps in his bed, in my bed, in our bed! Not yours!”

Sloth stopped right outside their door, allowing Dipper to walk in and change. He placed his tiny hands firmly on the small frame of his hips as he glared up at Bill, “Dip-dad is going to stay safe with me tonight!”

“Safe from who!? From what?!” Bill questioned with a wide gesture of his arms, staring down at the sin as he did so.

“From you! You were being mean to him last night!”

Bill took in a deep inhale but stopped himself with his words right at the back of his throat, glaring at the door of his and Dipper’s room.

_Don’t even think about it._

So instead he dramatically growled a groan, “You know what! Fine, fine, okay! He can sleep in your bed- but he comes with a catch, little one! I’m coming too!”

“Dad!! My bed is a twi-“

“Okay, then we can sleep in our bed tonight!” Bill smiled widely at his idea and watched the blank grumpy look on Sloth’s face.

The door was opened and Dipper stepped out with a blanket of his own, taking Sloth’s hand and walking down the hallway, “Alright, come on, if we hurry I can read to you those poems!”

“Dipper, dipper, darling, wait!” Bill grabbed his free hand, “Come on, you’re not really doing this, are you?”

“Bill you are acting like a baby,” Dipper rolled his eyes, Sloth smiling widely and proudly with a nod as he stared up at Bill.

“I am not! I am so not a baby,” Bill scoffed before a smile played across his face, “But hey, if I am. I’m yours.”

“Right, well, have fun tonight!” Dipper turned on his heels at the wink the demon gave him, Sloth snickering triumphantly as he stuck his tongue out at Bill. The older demon whined loudly in a pout as he leaned against the wall, watching the two climb up the ladder to the attic.

_I love you, I really do. And maybe this’ll teach you to lock the door next time!_

_Love you too…_

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am i was gonna add more, but i got tired i am so tired okAY?? Sloth is precious i love him. I'm making all the sins walk in on them at least once fight me. Well, i hope you enjoyed this dorky thing 
> 
> Point out spelling and grammar and i will fix them ASAP
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!!! ^.-


End file.
